Hikaru Ono
Hikaru Ono ' is the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Vision. He is a 21-year-old idol and socialite who was selected to become Kamen Rider Vision by Amaterasu Entertainment to fight against Aura as to promote their brand. He fights to bring smiles to everyone's faces, regardless of what hardships he faces. History Hailing from the year 2074 AD, Hikaru Ono is a wealthy young man living the high life in the city of New Tokyo with his butler Kosuke Saito. One day, he's approached by representatives of Amaterasu Entertainment seeking to strike a contract with him. In exchange for becoming the face of their brand, they would serve as Hikaru's manager & sponsor, as well as make him a Kamen Rider to publically battle the Aura. He has a public, yet friendly rivalry with Byeol Song: Kamen Rider Neon. Forms Statistics *'Rider Height': 203.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 100 kg *'Punching Power': 8 t. *'Kicking Power': 19 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 30 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.0 sec. Hikaru transforms into Kamen Rider Vision by activating his Lux Dynamo and selecting the "Transform" option on the Lux display in front of him. This form is a balanced form for Lux Riders, giving them both melee & ranged options for combat while excelling in hand-to-hand combat. In this form he has two finishers: *' ' Vision runs up to the enemy before leaping into the air as Lux forms around his neck to create a transluscent red scarf and he kicks them with his foot surrounded by Lux, crashing into the ground. *' ' Vision rushes at his enemy with a flurry of close-quarters attacks highlighted by Lux effects before finishing it with a spinning punch. Appearances: TBA - Swordmaster= Swordmaster Statistics *'Rider Height': 203.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 100 kg *'Punching Power': 13.1 t *'Kicking Power': 26.1 t * Maximum Jump Height: 37.5 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.4 sec. Vision Swordmaster is an melee and offensive-oriented form that grants Hikaru the Lux Phosaber sword, as well as faster movement speed & higher jumps at the expense of his defensive capabilities. The finisher in this form is: *' ' Vision charges the Lux Phosaber for 4 seconds before leaping towards the enemy & slashing down. Appearances: TBA - Gunslinger= Gunslinger Statistics *'Rider Height': 203.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 100 kg *'Punching Power': 7.3 t *'Kicking Power': 26.1 t * Maximum Jump Height: 26.6 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.0 sec. Vision Gunslinger is a ranged and defensive-oriented form that grants Hikaru the Lux Hikarifle gun, as well as greater defenses at the expense of his movement speed & jumps. The finisher in this form is: *' ' Vision aims the Lux Hikarifle at the enemy and waits for it to charge before firing a perfectly aimed shot at their chest. Appearances: TBA }} - Stage 2= Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': * Maximum Jump Height: *'Maximum Running Speed': }} }} Equipment Devices *Lux Dynamo - Transformation device Weapons * Lux Phosaber - Vision Swordmaster's personal weapon * Lux Hikarifle - Vision Gunslinger's personal weapon Vehicles * Lux Lightrunner Notes * Hikaru's first name name is a pun on the Japanese word "Hikari" (光''), meaning Light. * Hikaru is the second Main Rider to have a white & pink colour-scheme, the first being . Appearances *Episode 1: ''The City of Dancing Lights References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Vision Category:Protagonists Category:Characters